The Bronx Bombers: Interviews and Outtakes
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: Random drabbles and interviews with the whole cast of the first installment of TBB


Well hello lovely readers, I know it will be a while before we get started with the sequel which has been named: King of the Bronx, but Thugmett and Hoodella won't shut the fuck up, the talk non stop and their kids, jesus, those little ankle biters scream when I ignore their parents. So I figure, sit them both down, let them air out their shit, and maybe I get some peace while I take a small break before I start writing the sequel.

So today is Me Emmett and Bella.

My questions will be bold and the responses will be in Italic.

**Sin: Bella Emmett, how was the honeymoon?**

_Emmett: Honeymoon? We took the fucking kids to the beach, not a honeymoon._

**Sin: So Emmett, it seems like you've eliminated all your enemies, why are we even considering a sequel?**

_Emmett (groaning and shifting the sleeping baby) eliminated all my enemies? Woman are you high? There is always someone waiting to take my ass out. Hell for all I know a fucker could be outside waiting to take my ass out._

**Sin: Somehow you don't seem afraid, why is that?**

_Emmett: Not really, I mean shit we all know how I roll, no less than twelve dudes that shoot first and question it later. So I ain't got a reason to be scared._

**Sin: Bella you're so quiet, How's being a mom to multiples?**

_Bella: Busy, I'm just listening to muscles here, and our Night-owl was up until four am, cause he won't sleep until he hears his daddy's voice at night, but I love being a mom, my kids are amazing and I wouldn't give up this life for anything._

**Sin: Bella a lot of people were shocked at you offing Rosalie, what happened there?**

_(Bella looks over at Emmett and narrows her eyes as she shrugs) Well, I've kinda changed a bit, but when you're married to the kind of man I am, being the shy timid wall flower don't quite work. Touch my man or my babies and we have a problem. I just got so pissed at how she was whining and crying to Emmett. I'm a wife and a mother, my family is my priority end of story._

**(raising my eyebrow I smile and give her the thumbs up) But you know it's not quite the behavior one would expect of the wife of the Capo**

_(Bella shakes her head and rolls her eyes) I could give a dam what they think of me. Slut put her hands on my sick newborn son, and their rules say an eye for an eye, she put Anthony's life in danger, I ended hers. I mean yeah me and Em fought about it, he was pissed that I didn't follow his instructions, I got what he was saying, we worked it out, but I would do the same thing every time._

**(I look from Bella to Emmett and Emmett has this cocky smirk on his face and winks at me) What's that look about Emmett?**

_Emmett: My wife is sexy as fuck and handy with the steel, I'm a pretty lucky motherfucker. I ain't dumb; I know I would be lost without her._

**Sin: So, the sequel, Emmett and Bella, what are you going to tell us?**

_Emmett: Well, I can say I blow shit up, like literally, I start a war, with the usual suspects, J-Action, Benny C, and Cullen_

_Bella: Wife mother and hanging with my girls, Me Monica and Alice, but we will see a new face and I can tell you bitches are going to be fucking shocked._

**Sin: Bella, care to enlighten the readers as to whatever happened to Gia?**

_Bella rolls her eyes again and lets out a huff, she opens her mouth to speak and I notice Emmett squeeze her leg, hard she squeaks and then giggles) I honestly have no idea what you're talking about._

**Sin: So Emmett how are the rest of the guys, like Ben and Angela, did they have the baby yet, did Cullen settle down, what have Felix and Monica been up too?**

_Emmett: I don't know really, I mean yall act like we attached at the hip all day every day. They are my brothers, and we work together, but at the end of the day, I got 3 kids and a wife at home. I will say that Felix has made himself an enemy so we deal with that shit._

_Anthony picks this moment to let out a loud wail and looks up and smiles at his dad. Emmett, what's it like being a father and do you think you and Bella will have more babies, and who do you think will follow in your footsteps._

**(Emmett throws his head back in a laugh) dam woman breathe, that was like fifteen thousand fucking questions. First of all Bella and I don't plan on having any more babies, but as a good Catholic boy we don't believe in birth control, so not like we're doing a whole lot to stop it, so it is what it is, second of all being a father is pretty cool, my kids are pretty kick ass, my little princess is feisty as fuck just like her momma, and I can't say which one it will be, I mean both my sons are laid back and chill and fuck they are only 6 months old, give it time.**

_Sin: A reader of mine asked if Bella was fucking Cullen because both the boys are named after him._

**Bella and Emmett both laugh and shakes her head. Bella: I wouldn't fuck Edward Cullen if he was the last man on earth. The boys are named after their godfather and their father. So a big fuck you to the one who asked that question. **

_Sin: So, tell me where you hide since you said Twitter annoys you. _

**I didn't say it annoys me I said those Basic ass fuckers that flock to that shit get on my nerves quick and we hit up gchat you know bronxbombersff at gmail dot com. Every now and then we chill on face book too, drop some hints at to what we're up too. I think these fuckers need to get they friends to drop some reviews and come hit us up on Facebook, I mean over a thousand reviews is awesome but I'm greedy, what the fuck can I say.**

_Sin: Are you guys excited for the sequel, I mean you both know what happens._

**Emmett: This shit is going to be so raw and so wild, I gotta warn people, we do use drugs, heavily, there is gonna be some X use, some cocaine and some other level shit going on, hell I think my wife shoots me. So, be prepared and don't be all sensitive.**

_I think we will end here for today. Yes, the guys will be over on facebook the page is up and ready and looking for followers. Come on over. Gchat is always open although you wont ever be sure who you're going to get. _

_Thank you for all the follows reviews and private messages. I also want to thank Emmet-Cullens-Biggest fan. She and I were going to be a clash of the titans, but I swear her pms have made me laugh so dam hard she is quickly becoming one of my favorite people, even if she gets a little ranty on the gun topic. _

_I want to say thank you for all the follows favorites fic recs and pimps. I do so appreciate it and hopefully will get more when the first chapter of the sequel gets posted. See you all soon_


End file.
